The Leathelness of Fallen Stars
by Alleycat137
Summary: When our beloved characters are dipped in the River Lethe after the Giant War, new relationships are made and old one are forgotten. Enemies become friends and lovers are lost. Will they ever remember who they truly are? Or is that side of them lost forever? Join four new demigods as they discover the truth and fight for what is hidden. Rated T for Suggestive Themes and Language.


**Hey guys! I'm BAAAAAACK! Okay, so the plot is kinda different than the one from Fallen Stars. And the title (as you may have noticed) is The Lethalness of Fallen Stars. LETHEal... :o DUN DUNN! Anyways, all the same ships will be in this fic (plus a new one) and there are less characters... It was too busy. Soprano, Ashley, Jennifer, Jesse and Seth are still in this, but I had to cut some of the others.**

**In this story Jesse and Seth are already at Celia Cruz Bronx High School of Music  
(right now everyone else is at Goode).**

**As always, if you have any questions or comments... REVIEW! Or PM me! :) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! IT MEANS A LOT! Wuff you guys.**

**~Alleycat**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: *holding knife to Rick's throat* Tell me what happens to everyone at Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter and the Seven and Mellie and... Well EVERYONE!**

**Rick: *coughs* I can't! It'll spoil B.O.O! NO!**

**Me: No?! You little... You are cruel for *lists things cruel that he's done in PJO/HoO* and you shouldn't own them! So, I will. And I shall feed you to my friend, Sophie the pterodactyl-ish Human after you are done Boo.**

**Rick: So, you want to be blamed for that stuff?**

**Me: Oh... Yeah. Never mind. You own them! I'll just give Sophie Squid Tofu (I am SO not funny... O.o)**

**THIRD PERSON PoV  
Prologue**

Delilah Dawson hated Connor Stoll. It was a well-known fact. So, why in the world were they holding hands in the music room? Was it a hallucination? Nope. Then what was it?

Selina was stumped. Even she, a daughter of the freaking Love goddess, didn't have an explication. Katie and Juniper were confused. Piper, Tessa and Faye were too, and didn't believe that it was reality (even though it was).

So, that left Annabeth and the boys. Or rather a frustrated daughter of Athena and a bunch of idiots.

"URG!" Selina slammed her head down onto the cafeteria table. "Why were they in the music room? Alone and being all couple-y!"

"No one knows, Lina." Faye replied calmly. She hadn't even looked up from her black and gold encased phone. "So stop asking and let me beat my high score on Doodle Jump."

"Faye Dawson! Don't be so rude." Tessa scolded her twin teasingly.

"Tessa Dawson! Don't act like my mom!" Faye imitated. Tessa grinned.

"Clean up your room! Wash the dishes! No TV until your homework is done!" Leo gave Tessa a horrified look.

"Not the TV!" He fake gasped.

"Oh yes. And your tool belt, Leo." Tessa smirked, wiggling her eyebrows. She stretched out her palm.

"Noooo!" Leo hugged his belt to his chest.

"Why do you have that thing here anyways?" Soap asked. Her eyebrows were raised and her look sceptical. Slowly, the others started to agree with her. Except for Leo and Ashley, of course. Ashley just rolled her eyes and popped another piece of carrot from Faye's untouched salad into her mouth.

"Ha! I figured it out!" Faye all but screamed, startling everyone. "Leila and Connor have been dating since grade nine! They kept it secret because they didn't want the people at camp to freak out!"

"Uh... Not to burst your bubble or anything, Faye, but how do you know all of this?" Jennifer asked. Her legs were crossed on her chair and her hands were supporting her head.

"Because, Travis taught me how to hack into people's phones and I happen to have Leila's bag, which has her phone in it." Faye explained, holding up the gold and black iPhone that she was playing on, except it was on iMessages. Katie looked over at her boyfriend. Travis just shrugged.

"Anyways, why wouldn't they at least tell you, Travis and Tessa?" Selina demanded. The three exchanged looks.

"Uh. Haha... I don't know!" Tessa smiled nervously. Faye's face contorted an she whacked Tessa.

"Well, I don't know about those two doorknobs, but Leila and I don't really talk." Faye said smoothly. "We haven't gotten along too well since the whole 'She graffitied a park bench!' thing."

"Connor and I don't trust each other. Why do you think we always keep our cabin together on our team for Capture the Flag? Because we like each other?" Travis raised an already upturned eyebrow.

"Fine, fine. Faye and Travis have points. And they can lie like a dog." Selina huffed.

"And a rug!" Faye added, waving her fork.

"And a rug... Oh shut up Faye!" Selina threw a piece of cheese at her, which the youngest Dawson dodged. "Anyways, that leaves Tessa."

"So, Tess." Jennifer half-sang, smiling. Then she slammed her hand on the table and looked Tessa in the eye. "Spill your secrets. And Leila's. And Faye's. Whatever you've got."

Faye snorted. "I have no secrets. I'm an open book. Wait, I don't read. I'm an open... Website. Wikipedia. Whatever."

Selina cuffed her upside the head. "This is serious! Leila and Connor is the biggest thing since Per..." The blonde haired girl blinked and her face contorted. "Uh... I mean Leash!"

"Per-what?" Annabeth demanded. Her brows were furrowed and she was playing with the hem of her shirt. What did Selina know that the others didn't?

"I... I can't remember. I was about to say something but then..."Selina shrugged. "Whatever. Leila and Connor is huge!"

Tessa snorted. "Teenage relationships almost never work out. I doubt they'll last very long. Anyways, we have a Biology quiz right after this lunch period!"

"Just you, Faye and Beck." Annabeth corrected. "The rest of us are either in Math or History."

"Yeah, but then you, Katie, Selina and Leo have Biology." Tessa countered. Faye picked up a piece of carrot and aimed it at Tessa's temple. "Piper, the Stolls, Chris and Clarisse have already taken it and Grover, Juniper, Ashley, Jen and Soap have Biology first period. And Leila doesn't take Bio until next term." Tessa jerked back when a flying piece of carrot crash landed against her head.

"No-" Annabeth began, but Soap interrupted.

"Good gods! Shut up already! We are trying to invade Leila's privacy. Selina, Jen, continue with Tessa's interrogation." Faye rolled her eyes and went back to playing on Leila's iPhone.

"What are you interrogating my sister about?" A voice demanded behind the group. Half of the table spun around while the others simply looked behind them (besides Faye). Tessa's mouth straightened into a hard line as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Hey Leila. Hi Conner." Faye, still playing Doodle Jump intensely on her phone, broke the thick awkward silence that had rest on the group for a moment. "I have your phone, Lays."

"I said, why are you interrogating Tessa?" Leila slid into a seat between Selina and Ashley. "Well?"

"She's doing drugs, don't cha know?" joked Travis. Faye snorted faintly and covered her mouth with a hand. Leo grinned a little.

"Wait what?!" Leila's sky blue eye bulged.

"The usual." Tessa glared at Leila with golden eyes. "I didn't tell you all of my secrets, because you didn't tell me all of yours."

"What on Earth **(GAAAH! Bad pun)** are you talking about?" Leila raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. **(People raise their eyebrows a lot in this chapter... xD)**

"Well, if you dipshits aren't going to tell her then I will." Faye sounded bored. "Selina, Katie, Pipes and Juniper saw you and Connor over here, in the Music Room." Everyone was silent. Tessa was seething with anger beside Ashley and Travis.

"Real mature Faye, real mature." Jennifer mocked, trying to distract everyone from Leila and Connor's horrified faces. (**DIVERGENT reference here-Veronica Roth owns it!)** "What are you, twelve?"

"And a half!" Faye smirked. Leo and Piper laughed while Tessa just rolled her eyes angrily.

"Wait what?!" Connor, who had remained silent, almost yelled. "You s-saw that?"

"Yeah. We know that you and Leila are dating. And that you've kept it a secret from all of us until we found out." Tessa glared at her sister. "I need to go to Biology. Bye."

"Tessa!" Leila called out, but she was gone.


End file.
